


Do I Amuse You

by Yougotalotoffeelings2410



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougotalotoffeelings2410/pseuds/Yougotalotoffeelings2410
Summary: A bunch of one shots of:Niko being adorable and freaking out about Mels magicMacy laughing at Harrys internal old man ways when hes not looking and them being adorable





	1. Chapter 1

Macy raised her eyebrows as she walked into the solarium to see Harry in his reading chair, dorky glasses on, tea cups on a nearby tray, and a parcel of wool on his lap that he was knitting. His exspression was serious and with all this he was still hot. 

Macy just watched the sight and smirked.

She was thinking how she had found someone even dorkier than she was. 

She was wearing an orange button down and holding her own tea in a mug, standing on the steps from the hallway, the sunlight from the windows crowning her curls. 

A bird had flown by outside cawing loudly then, which made Harry jump slightly and drop his knitting needles, clattering the tea tray against his knee. 

Macy laughed. 

He looked up surprised then made an exspression like "oh, really?", taking his glasses off. 

She walked over to him placing a hand on the back of his chair. 

"Whatcha doing?" She asked amused

He started to answer defensively but couldnt stop himself from smiling as she looked at him. 

"Well I..this is actually for you, cats out of the bag I suppose"

She beamed sitting on the edge of the chair carefully. 

"Really?" She asked flattered 

"It will be a scarf...or perhaps a shawl, Ive never been very good at the proportions" he frowned turning it around in his hand

She chuckled to herself and leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek

He turned to her surprised, almost gasping

He smiled shyly but joyously. They hadnt shown effection yet openly in the house

"what was that for?"

She knitted her eyebrows and shook her head

"Uh..motivation? You'll get more when youre finished"

She winked and stood up, walking away

 

He beamed

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Niko had learned much about witchcraft from her investigation on the Sarcana and her now..well her now Mel.

She had to admit to herself their frequent visits were due to more than her spying skills. 

She was just about to confess to Mel about her feelings towards her, as she walked to their house. 

 

She had seen Mel leave her car and walk up the long steps to their porch. 

She was practicing what to say. 

 

She noticed a set of heavy glass wind chimes above their door were swaying rather violently for the light wind they were having. 

She saw it begin to fall

 She was about to yell "Look out Mel!!",

even if it would make her position perched behind their hydrangea bushes look especially stalkery

 

But before she could,  Mel gasped and stuck out her hand and the wind chimes were frozen in mid air. 

 

Niko breathed relieved but felt the wind stop too. She looked around, the cars across the street were stopped too. 

Even the plane looming above them how ever many feet in the air, was stopped. 

 

Nikos eyes widened

"Did she just..."

Niko hit the bush experimentally out of panic

 

Mel looked to the sound 

"...Niko?"

 

Niko peered out waving, showing the ring, weakly

"hey Mel, I was, in the neighborhood"

 

As Niko walked up their porch she stopped several times looking at all the things that were frozen

 She slowly came up to Mel, although with her heels she was towering over the witch, her posture was beant over and careful like she was a giant stepping around a tiny town

"...can I?"

"Yes, theyll still be frozen, I wont let anyone see you" Mel assured her

 

She nodded. "Did you know you could do this?"

Mel laughed "uh yea its pretty much the description"

Niko shook her head pointing to the plane above them and the car on the next streets overseen by the hills

"You stopped hilltown"

Mels eyes widened but she didnt want to bring Niko into more of her magic

"Yea..its uh..when Im scared the reactions...bigger. what were you doing here?"

Niko laughed awkwardly 

"I actually came to talk to you, may I?" She asked motioning to the door

"Yea ofcourse"

 

Mel reached up on her tip toes to pick up the wind chimes so they wouldnt smash as they left. 

She was only tall enough to scrape the bottom of the chimes

 

Niko smiled kindly and picked it out of the air for her

Mel looked up to her surprised, then smiled

Niko thought she saw a familarity in Mels eyes, she felt so happy all of a sudden, calm. 

But Mel shook her head slightly and looked away breathing

"What did you wanna talk about?"Mel asked as she walked in

 

Niko frowned

 


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked in a cat ran through the door

They sat down on the chairs and Niko picked it up

"Aww is this your familiar?" She asked

"My what? Oh..no. thats just a stray. You can keep em if you want"

"..youre giving me your familiar?

"Shes not our familar, we dont have on of those"

Niko smirked scratching the cats ears 

 

 

 

Another day a toad had hopped up onto the table they were talking at at outdoor cafe

"Ohmygod is that your familiar?" Niko asked again

Mel sighed  "no Niko, thats just a toad"

 

 

 

Another time they were walking through town and a hawk flew in and landed right on Mels shoulder 

Niko gasped and Mel shook her head

Niko scoffed putting her hands on her hips

"Youre seriously gonna tell me thats not your familiar!?"

Mel scrunched up her face as the bird crawled on top of her hair

"I hope not"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used one of those prompt generators so yep  
> Melko are in a (enchanted?haunted? Forest at night)  
> And Hacy are in the gardens/grounds of a castle at noon its misty

Niko had on her long cream detective pea coat and a flashlight resting on her hip against the gun holster. 

She was pushing past vines and tall weeds following Mel a few yards ahead while managing to go unheard. 

Mel said to stay away, that she was keeping her safe. But Niko knew she was magic now, she couldnt imagine what kind of danger Mel was always in, and for some reason that was intensely not okay with her. Because she recently found herself in all these odd positions, even the local haunted forest in the dead of night, to protect the small witch. 

 

Mel wasnt even doing anything magical alright. She had just wanted to clear her head so she took a page out of Macys book and took off. 

She sat down on a mossy log and stretched out her neck. The sky was really beautiful above the black trees. Her mom always said some of the best views in Michigan were in the quiet places like this. It smelled like mint and crickets chirped. 

 

Niko was edging up on her and hid behind a tree a few feet away. She observed Mel confused. Was she meeting someone? Niko thought. 

She began to feel silly, and admittedly stalkerish. She told herself she would turn back soon as it seemed Mel was out of harms way. 

 

She watched Mel with a suddenly forlorn curiosity. There were was something sweet and something sad about the way the scattered moonlight framed her black waves against her leather jacket. How her nose twitched slightly at the cold. 

Mel ran a long skinny hand through her hair, the rings glinting between the leaves. 

If she had looked right, Nikos dark eyes could be seen stark against her pale skin amongst the branches. Just there. Almost starstruck. 

 

If Mel did know she didnt let on. 

They always found their way to eachother. 

 

 

 

> _"if only if only' the woodpecker sighs_
> 
> _'The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies"_
> 
>  

 

Mel hummed that old movie hymn. 

* * *

 

Macy and Harry found themselves on the spacious and freshly blooming grounds of a rain soaked castle. 

Macy was running through the stone paved courtyard as Harry dashed through the maze of inhumanly tall shrubbery. On opposite sides of the grounds. 

"Harry!!" He heard her call through the yards of wind and mist. It echoed , disappearing around him. 

"Macy!!" He yelled back

"I can hear you but I cant orb!" 

 

They had just, hopefully, vanquished the demons haunting the Scottish moors, but not too soon after said demons attacked them by disorientation. One moment they were together and now they were alone. After the blow back of Macy flinging them into oblivion, the last thing she saw was Harry disappearing in a grey sweap too. He saw the same of her. 

 

Macy ran through the abandoned castle, throwing doors open with her mind. 

She found the nearest stairs and went for them hoping it would lead her to the roof or a veranda or something to be able to see him

 

"I dont know if you can hear this Harry but Im coming" she muttered determined. 

 

He could. 

He nodded saying "I as well" despite the distance 

He thrashed through the bushes until he made it to the garden leading to the castle. 

 

"Macy!?"he yelled again to no avail

 

She was already at the top floor through a seemingly secret hallway which was obviously not built for people of her tall height. 

She groaned relieved when she came across a tiny window with no glass just empty clay. She could see clearly was joining the roof which was definitely built for walking with its railing and passages. It looked like with the tiny hallway ending this was it. 

She breathed slowly and backed up before wincing and blasting the stone wall open. 

The chunks plummeted across the roof making a human size gap for her to emerge from. 

 

Below, Harry heard the noise and could see the debri flying onto the roof, yards to his right, and her walking onto it, shaking dust out of her hair with a tiny relieved grin. 

 

"Thats my girl" he said to himself and ran to the front of the garden. 

 

"Over here!!" He yelled waving an arm

She looked to the source of the noise, smiling relieved even more. 

 

She waved and nimbly walked over to the roof above him. 

It started to rain further soaking her long jacket and hair. 

The drops hit his face as he looked up at her. 

They chuckled. 

 

"Are you alright?" He asked after their laughs

"Yea! And you?"

"Im delighted your powers have expanded! The debri went in the perfect direction and nothing else was effected!"

She realized more the job she did and slowly smiled. 

She nodded holding the railing

"Thanks Harry! But uh if your powers arent working how we are we getting home?"

 


End file.
